Talk:Оксана Великажінка shows a video to the Gadadhara Bobbalu Hotel police/@comment-3969350-20130827165400
Оксaнa, HOW DARE YOU SHOW MY VIDEO TO THE GBH POLICE, YOU HIDEOUS TWITARO FANGIRL! Gemma the Good Witch: "OH, YOU EVIL LITTLE B****!!!" slaps Оksana extremely hard across her face and casts a spell to turn her into a worm Gemma: "OK, NAUGHTY JAR FOR YOU, SICK B****!!!!" tosses Oksana into the Naughty Jar stops Gemma from carrying on with her discipline, destroys the Naughty Jar, and reverts Oksana back into normal gets out a Titanium and Bulletproof Naughty Jar, turns Oksana back into a worm and carefully deposits her into the Naughty Jar gets Oksana out, reverts her back into normal kicks Gemma in the face kicks Giuseppe and uses Demon Blaze Entei, making her go into Denomic Form 4 goes into Crazy Form 10 shows up as Crazy Form 10 uses Vomit Shock Dark Rain Alessandro: "LOOKS LIKE I CAME UP WITH THE MOST DEADLIEST ATTACK!!!" goes into Entei Form 100 Reicheru: "HALT! THIS IS IMMUNE!" Alessandro, Takumi, and Oksana all laugh in unison in an evil way Reicheru: "Giuseppe and Alessandro F***daro, does your family ever teach you about the Demonic Powers? NEIN! THEY KEPT IT SO THE OTHER DEMONIC POWER FAMILY LINE! THIS IS THE REASON WHY TAKU WAS BURNT AND BLASTED OFF AND DISOWNED BY MOST OF THE OTHER MEMBERS IN THE DEMONIC POWER TRIBES!" and Takumi go into New Form CC uses Vomit Shock Dark Rain, and does not miss 1 hour later Tellyznphonezfor: "I F***ING HATE ZE XIYSIEKZ (ksɪsɪks) AND ZELLYX (zelɪks)!!! AND THAT S****Y XYZYN (ksɪzɪn) WORD!!!" Reicheru: "What is that?" Tellyznphonezfor: "A S*** COUNTRY WHERE EVERYONE IS GIVEN SO MUCH FREEDOM!!! AN UPCOMING COUNTRY IN THAT STUPID GAME!!! I HATE THAT B***!!!!" arrives with Toshio and Kazuki Sato Satoko: Tellyznphonezfor: "SPEAK ZENGLISH!" gets out something more powerful than a katana laughs like crazy at the item that is more powerful than a katana, finding it funny Another Counterparts appear Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: "You have gone way too far this time!") Tellyznphonezfor: "OH, REALLY?! SPEAK ZENGLISH!" Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: "I can't, idiot! I am Japanese, so I don't speak English unlike my normal counterpart.") Tellyznphonezfor: "AND GUESS HOW STUPID IS THE WORD XIYSIEKZ, THE WORD ZELLYX, AND THE WORD XYZYN!!!" Another Reicheru: Tellyznphonezfor: "XIYSIEKZ AND ZELLYX IS A S*** COUNTRY, AND XYZYN IS THE NATIONALITY!!! BUT THE OFFICIAL LANGUAGE IS ZENGLISH!!!" Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: That's the most r*****ed thing I've ever heard!) Another Giuseppe: "Yeah' it's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! GO BACK TO SCHOOL AND LEARN MORE ASIDE FROM BEING A DUMBA**! Another Alessandro! YOU KNOW MOST OF YOUR NORMAL COUNTERPART'S MOVES! ATTACK HIM AND MY NORMAL COUNTERPART!" Alessandro uses Vomit Shock Dark Rain and does not miss Another Alessandro: "" (Tranalation: Did you know I have you powers and abilities that are like my Normal counterpart's, only powerful?) 20 minutes later Another Reicheru: "" (Translatio''n: ''TELL ME TO SPEAK ENGLISH ONE MORE TIME, I DARE YOU!) Tellyzphonezfor: "SPEAK ZENGLISH!" Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: You're dead, Bellatrix Fire!) Reicheru uses Bellatrix Fire and does not miss